digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobomon
Lobomon is a Warrior Digimon. It possesses power over Light which bears the might of AncientGarurumon. The lavender parts all over its body are , in which holy light is contained. Due to the holy light, the amethyst retains its extraordinary hardness as long as it keeps its righteous spirit, but the second a negative spirit arises in the possessor, it becomes brittle. It is the possessor of a chivalrous spirit that puts its life on the line for the things it believes in, and hates injustice. Because Lobomon is taciturn and doesn't really like to concern itself with others, it often has the impression of being cold and unfeeling, but it is actually a kind-hearted warrior. It wields the "Licht Schwert" ( ) light swords. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, ): Splits the opponent in two with the Licht Schwert. **'Licht Sieger α' ( ): Performs a slash with the Licht Schwert. **'Licht Sieger β' ( ): Performs a slash with the Licht Schwert. **'Licht Sieger γ' ( ) *'Zwei Sieger' ( ): Connects the two Licht Schwert and then cuts the opponent into many pieces. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, ): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. **'Instensiv Licht Kugel' ( ): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist, and releases it in a large burst of light energy. **'Luft Licht Kugel' ( ): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist while in the air, and releases it in a burst of light energy. **'Luft Instensiv Licht Kugel' ( ): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist while in the air, and releases it in a large burst of light energy. *'Strahl' ( ) **'Drehung Strahl' ( ): Connects the two Licht Schwert and rises while inside a tornado. *'Luft Erschlagen' ( ): Performs a downward slash while in the air. *'Licht Kleiden' ( ): Charges with wreathed in light energy before finishing with a slash. *'Himmelfahrt' ( ): Connects the two Licht Schwert and then performs a rising slash. *'Laufen Meteor' ( ): Performs a jump, followed by a diving kick, and then a crouching slash. **'Luft Laufen Meteor' ( ): Performs a diving kick followed by a crouching slash. Unison Attacks *'Chaos Field': A unison attack with Duskmon. *'Shining Burn Slash': A unison attack with Agunimon. Design Etymologies ;Wolfmon (ヴォルフモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Deu:) (lit. " "). ;Lobomon Name used in Digimon Frontier and most American English media. *(Esp:) Lobo (lit. " "). Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Frontier: A Train Called Hope Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project Lobomon can be obtained by giving the H Spirit of Light to a Gabumon or Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lobomon is #073 and is a Free Light Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon, and Veemon using the Human Spirit of Light and can digivolve to KendoGarurumon using the Beast Spirit of Light , Knightmon and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Zwei Sieger and its support skill is Human Spirit which increases Speed by 20% but lowers Attack by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lobomon is #073 and is a Free Light Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon, and Veemon using the Human Spirit of Light and can digivolve to KendoGarurumon using the Beast Spirit of Light, Knightmon and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Zwei Sieger and its support skill is Human Spirit which increases Speed by 20% but lowers Attack by 10%. Digimon Masters Wolfmon is an obtainable Digimon at the H-Hybrid level. Digimon Heroes! Wolfmon can digivolve to Garummon. Digimon ReArise Lobomon is a Champion level Digimon that may digivolve from Gabumon and can digivolve to KendoGarurumon. Notes and references